Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1
Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 Discussion - Xbox 360 = }} |Release Dates = 3/10/2011 (Preview Site) 4/20/2011 (Japan) |System = PC, Xbox 360 |Generation = Frontier |Official Websites = http://www.mh-frontier.jp/preview/forward1/index.html |Flagship Monster = Rukodiora |FirstMonsters = Rukodiora, Violent Laviente, Unknown }} Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 1 features many new additions to the Frontier series including new monsters, new HC monsters and a new area among other things. Updates *New HC Monsters, Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron, Pink Rathian, Kushala Daora, Red Khezu, and Breeding Season Hypnocatrice. *New Armor sets introduced, including Rukodiora's. *New Monsters, Rukodiora, Violent Laviente, and Unknown. *New Area, the Interceptor's Base. *Information about Mezeporta Square. *Modifications in old Areas. *Guku, the duck, is introduced. *Goushu Kirin Armor introduced. New Monsters These new monsters are exclusive to Forward 1. Rukodiora Rukodiora is an Elder Dragon and the flagship monster featured in the newest update of Monster Hunter Frontier. It inhabits a new Fort type area called Interceptor's Base, to which it is laying siege. Rukodiora's Japanese name 極龍 means Pole Dragon. It shares the same general build as other Elder Dragons, it has large gold colored horns, golden wings, grey scales, and spines along its tail. It appears to use the Dragon element, though this is unconfirmed. It is able to manipulate magnetism. File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 003.png File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Screenshot 006.png Violent Laviente The color variant of Laviente released with the new update to Monster Hunter Frontier. Instead of a red-ish shell it is white, with green eyes and a more muted shell and fins. It inhabits the Solitude Island, and exhibits new abilities not seen from an ordinary Laviente. File:FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Render 001.png RaviSub.jpg RaviSub2.jpg Unknown A subspecies of Rathian introduced in the new Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 1. She is quite different from the other three Rathian forms, and considerably more powerful. She has a wide range of new attacks, and was first introduced as a dark image where only one eye was visible. File:FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png Unknown .jpg New Hardcore Monsters The new HC monsters introduced in Season Forward 1 are: Pink Rathian, Kamu and Nono Orugaron, Hypnocatrice Odd Species, Kushala Daora, and Red Khezu New Area A new Area called Interceptor's Base(迎撃拠点). It is reminiscent of Town. The Area also seemed to have a new type of Dragonator, as seen in the Trailer. The Area also features Ballista and Cannon areas. There also seems to be a contraption for traveling to other areas of the base. File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 003.png File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 004.jpg File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 005.jpg File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 006.jpg File:FrontierGen-Interceptor's Base Screenshot 007.jpg There are some changes in old Areas. Seems to be that weather will now be implemented. Guku The duck that appears at the end of the trailer is a new pet introduced in Forward 1 similar to Poogie. Its name is "Gu ku (グーク)". It apparently has its own pond. File:FrontierGen-Gu-Ku 001 Render 001.png Duck.jpg Duck2.jpg Duck3.jpg File:FrontierGen-Gu-Ku 002 Render 001.png New Poogie Skin widths="146" captionalign="left"> File:FrontierGen-Poogie 025 Render 001.png Images File:FrontierGen-Pirata Armor (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Burittsu Armor (Both) Render 2.png Trailer Category:Games Category:Frontier Database